fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Horrifically Wicked Tales/@comment-24407719-20151022200730
PSA- Okay guys so HWT FINAALLLLLLLYYY starts tomorrow (cheers loudly) okay just a heads up we have slightly altered the character of Daniel. He will 100% still be in the series, but he will now be a littel bit older. I thought I would tell you guys this, as I have already told you a bit about Daniel's character. And I wouldn't want you to think we're all liars. It's a simple edit so don't worry. Anyway who wants to meet some of the FINAL characters I have yet to introduce you to. So it has come to my attention that I didn't introduce you to Cameron, anyway she is Daniel's little sister and is in the same year as everyone else. Now don't let looks fool you, yes she may look like a sterotypical Bitchett, but much like her brother she is really nice ocne you get to kno the real her. She is really passionate about the school. She wants to make this school a 'better place for everyone' and all that crap. You get the picture pretty girl, who wants to prove she can do anything she sets her mind to. Now onto THE TEACHERS (DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN) Okay I'm just gonna show you the interesting ones and the others... Their not important. First up is Mrs. Mendoza. She's the drama and english teacher. She is so fun to be around and so sweet. That is if you stay on her good side. If you're in her class just do your homework on time and you'll be fine. She first came over here from America to study at University, she then fell in love with Dean's dad. And she loved him that much she dropped everything she had over the pond and stayed here with him. Anyway you have probably worked out that she is Dean's mother, and after all the rumours going around about her family, I wonder what mood she'll come back to the academy in... Only time will tell. Okay now is MR. Mendoza (You see were Dean get's his looks from yet both his parents are stunning) anyway he's the film teacher over at here at Windsor. He's quite layed backa and his class is super fun to be in. I mean... look at him Who wouldn't have fun in his class! So to quote Adel Rumour Has It that the family is on the verge of a breaking point. Apparently they spent the whole summer apart. And Mr. Mendoza did something bad enough to piss off both Dean and his mother. It has got to have something to do with that relationship. I swear if we ever find out who Deam dated, we could get to the bottom of all the Mendoza's secrets. But for now I guess I will just have to stare into Mr. Mendoza's eyes until he tells me to get out of class, because I don't take film.... Anyway moving on. Finally we have our head mistress. Mrs. Akiyma. And WOW can I jsut say if I look half as good as her when I'm her age I will thank god. But again don't let apperance fool you. She may look like a sweet and innocent women... But she is legit the scariest person ever. You don't know HELL until you've been in her office. Not that I'm saying anything bad about her... She's great, yeah totally. (RUNS AWAY) Anyway guys thanks for listening, don't forget to come back HERE on the 24th of October FOR THE PREMIERE OF HORRIFCALLY WICKED TALES: HIVE ACADEMY AHHHHHHH SO EXCITED